The Hunter Girl and the Ghost boy
by KatrinaKaiba
Summary: Valerie hunts the ghost boy. The Ghost boy does something in return. The two end up taking the adventure of their lives. Can they find friendship, even love in the process. ValeriexDanny
1. The Hunter Girl and The Ghost Boy

The Hunter Girl and the Ghost Boy

Warning: If you don't like Valerie/Danny pairings, DO NOT READ THIS STORY! There is no Danny/Sam pairing in this. It's just Valerie/Danny. I thank you and I hope those who read this enjoy it.

Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom. I just fantasize about it.

DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP

(Fenton House 7am)

Daniel Fenton woke up on Tuesday after a long battle with the Box Ghost the night before. Okay, maybe the box ghost really didn't put up that great of a fight but Danny was too preoccupied with trying not to hurt Valerie, who had shown up about 5 seconds later ready and waiting with her ecto-grenade gun aiming it at Danny. Danny had gone to bed at about 3 in the morning. He looked in the mirror at his body, checking for any non-coverable damage. Finding none, he threw on his white t-shirt with the red designs over his white undershirt and his jeans. Finding his socks he threw on his red and white sneakers and headed downstairs. His sister, Jasmine, was sitting at the table eating her toast and drinking her tea. Danny walked over to her and gave her a pat on her shoulder, too tired to say good morning and walked over to the coffee pot and poured himself a cup. Well, a quarter of a cup and then he filled it to the brim with sugar and milk, but at least it kept him awake, somewhat. He then grabbed a banana and sat down next to Jazz.

"Hey sleepyhead. Long night?" She asked him as he peeled the banana.

"Yeah, the ghost hunter girl came up while I was dealing with the box ghost." Danny said taking a bite. "Seriously, who the heck is up at three in the morning?" Danny never told Jazz that Valerie is the ghost hunter. Some things are better left unmentioned to Jazz.

"Besides you?" Jazz joked. Danny glared and Jazz laughed.

Jack and Maddie, Danny and Jazz's parents, came in from the basement. Danny's parents are ghost hunters and two of the most popular people in Amity since Danny Phantom became Public Enemy Number One and the ghost attacks on Amity Park increased due to the raid of Pariah Dark, the Fright Knight and their army of ghost skeletons. Danny's parents were now called on every time a spectral attack threatened their small town. They also were responsible for the creation of Danny Phantom, though they aren't aware of it. About eight months ago, Jack and Maddie created a ghost portal that would connect the Fenton's basement to the realm of the floating dead, the Ghost Zone. They didn't get it working at first; Danny had been dared by Samantha Manson and Tucker Foley, his best friends, to go into the portal. He had accidentally activated it with him inside and thus the white-haired, green-eyed halfa, Danny Phantom, was born. Jack and Maddie were so enthralled with the success of their first working invention they didn't realize the great sacrifice their son took to make them happy, half of his humanity.

Danny smiled as they walked in and finished the rest of his caffeinated milk and his banana.

"Hello sweeties." Maddie cooed at her two children and kissed them on the head as she passed by to get her morning cup of coffee.

"Hi mom." The two teens said to their mother. Jack sat down next to Danny and patted him hard on the back as he did every morning sending Danny's chin into the table. Danny sat up and rubbed his chin. It wasn't as if his dad didn't know his own strength, he just never realized that Danny was six times smaller than he was and that small pat was really, to Danny, like a bolder running into his back.

"So, what's new Dan?" Jack asked. Danny's baby blue eyes widened as if Jack knew something. Danny recovered quickly and smiled.

"Nothing dad. Just hanging around." Danny said. Jack smiled and started eating his breakfast that Maddie put in front of him. Danny sighed to himself gratefully. Jazz, noting this stood up and smacked his arm, signaling that she wanted him to stand up too. Danny scowled and rubbed his arm but stood up with her.

"Well, we're gonna go to school now. See you later Mom, Dad." Jazz said grabbing her books on the table in walking out.

"Bye Danny, bye Jazz, have a good day, and Danny, don't get into trouble."

"Yes mom." Danny said walking out with his school bag. The two Fenton teens go to Jazz's car and ride off to Casper High.

(Grey apartment 7am)

Valerie Grey woke up groggily to her blaring alarm clock. _Damn that stupid Phantom. Trust him to terrorize the town at 3 in the morning._ Valerie got out of bed and grabbed her yellow short sleeve shirt, orange skirt and white sneakers and put them on. She then pulled her hair into the yellow headband she wore every morning. She then narrowed at the newspaper clippings on her wall of the notorious troublemaking Danny Phantom. She hated him with a passion. He ruined her life and now she made it her life's work to hunt him down to the ends of the earth. No matter how long it took, thanks to her benefactor, Vladimir Masters, she could do it. It took her a while but she mastered all the weapons he gave her. Valerie growled, no matter how many weapons, he kept on beating her. He was really powerful, though he looked no older than her. She kicked her pajamas across the room. He was really a pain in the neck. He caused all this to her. She lost her popularity and everything she owned because of him. It was his fault she lived in the slums on the outskirts of Amity Park. It was his fault that her father now knew of her secret ghost-hunting life. Everything was his fault.

Then again, thinking over it all, if it weren't for Danny Phantom and his meddling ways she would've never realized how shallow Paullina and the others really were. She wouldn't have realized that Danny Fenton, the kid they looked down upon and claimed a geek, in fact a handsome boy with a selfless heart of gold. She would've never become an independent young woman who could really help the town she lives in against those stupid spectral annoyances. All thanks to Danny Phantom. All because of that noble meddling Danny Phantom.

Valerie shook her head. What was she thinking? Danny Phantom was a threat and an outcast to society. Looking over her newspaper articles again she looked at the headlines. Some from long ago said things like: "INVISO-BILL ATTACKS THE MAYOR!" and "INVISO-BILL BECOMES PUBLIC ENEMY No 1." Another featured him right after the fight with Pariah Dark, the ghost king. "INVISO-BILL REALLY DANNY PHANTOM!" and "DANNY PHANTOM: FRIEND OR FOE!" It also showed graphs and other things proving that the Phantom was not really an outcast anymore. In fact some of the young children she sees all claim to like him, some girls said he was cute, like Paullina. Valerie scowled and tore her gave from her many articles. She let her thoughts of Danny Phantom die and she went down the hall to see her father, Damien, sitting at the table.

"Good morning Valerie." He said looking up from his newspaper.

"Morning dad." She said sitting next to him.

"You created quite a stir with the ghost attack last night." He showed her the paper that has the sub-headline: "Phantom and Mysterious Hunter Clash in the Park in a Night Brawl."

Valerie looked at it angrily. "Who the heck is out at 3 am and is a photographer just looking for a story?" she said handing the paper back to Damien as civilly as she could.

"I don't know Valerie, but what have I told you about nightly hunts?" Damien asked.

"Not to go if it's past midnight. But dad, it's not any old ghost; it's that stupid Danny Phantom. He's a huge exception to the rule."

"Valerie, I'm not telling you that it's wrong to hate this ghost, Danny, but don't let his actions cause you to lose control of your life. Analyze things first. If he's fighting the same ghosts you are, what's so bad about that?"

"Dad, he lost you your job!" Valerie said in an outrage, "He took everything we had away from us! Tell me you don't hate him for that!" Valerie challenged.

"Valerie." Damien scolded. "Yes, I was a little sore at him at first, he lost me my job, but it took me a while to realize that it changed me for the better. Instead of working all the time and never seeing you, I now work nights while you're asleep. I've made friends with Jack and Maddie Fenton; you've made friends with Danny, and you're happier being with him and his friends than you ever were with Paullina. I don't hold any grudge against him. I mean he helped save the town, and in the long run, he might've saved you."

"What do you mean dad?" Valerie asked confused.

"If I didn't know that you were a ghost hunter, one day I would be watching the news waiting for you and I would find out that you got hurt or died."

"No ghost won't ever kill me that easy!" Valerie protested. Damien halted her rant with a stern look.

"I'm just saying, he could've saved your life one day, without him even knowing it. So just keep that in mind Valerie. Now get your stuff and go to school."

"Yes, dad." She said getting up to grab her school bag along with her bag of ghost hunting gear and ran out the door.

"Bye dad!" Valerie said shutting the door and walking to the elevator. She pressed L for lobby and stepped out when she heard the ding. She walked along the streets to the school that was just about ten blocks from where she lived. When she got there she saw Danny and Jazz Fenton walking down from where Jazz parked her car. Valerie waved at them and Danny ran over.

"Hi Valerie. What's up?" He asked smiling.

"Nothing out of the ordinary except that ghost hunter and the phantom were fighting and now it's in the paper." She said and missed the look of shock that ran across his face.

"That's interesting," he said after he recovered. The two walked in silence over to where Sam and Tucker were waiting by Danny's locker. Valerie saw Sam tense up when she and Danny walked over together. She smirked knowing that Sam felt that Valerie was making a move on Danny. After the confrontation with Pariah Dark had ended, another began, Sam and Valerie's claim on Danny. Valerie saw that Sam was in love with Danny and just to make her mad and insanely jealous; Valerie would flirt a little with Danny. Valerie just wanted to play with Sam's feelings, but after a while, Valerie started to like Danny a little less as a friend and more as a crush. She loved his cute smile and his short temper which no one took seriously; she loved his extreamly quick wit that he used often; she loved his hand motions when he talked angrily about someone; she loved his expressive china blue eyes and how they get lighter when he smiled; she loved when he blushed slightly when she teased him about something he did; she loved his clumsiness; she loved everything about Danny and felt that there could be a relationship between them.

"Hey guys," Danny said waving at them. Sam smiled at him them fixed her lavender gaze on her.

"Valerie." Sam said chillingly.

"Sam." Valerie retorted back. Danny took no notice of their icy one-worded conversation and put in his combination. He opened his locker just to get it closed again when Dash Baxter stood in front of him. Valerie could swear on her grandmother's grave that she saw his eyes turn green but she dismissed it because she was glaring at Paullina.

"What do you want Dash?" Danny said irritably. Dash only smirked at Danny's question and motioned to Kwan, his right hand bully, to grab Danny. Kwan smirked and grabbed Danny as if he were a broomstick and handed him to Dash. Danny squirmed and kicked at Dash but to no avail.

"You know what day it is Fen-taco?" Dash asked him. Danny narrowed his eyes and stared hard at Dash.

"Well, today is Tuesday so, I think there's a grammar test today so I assume you are going to fail miserably and be one step closer to getting your butt of the football team. Sorry Dash." Danny retorted using his ghostly witty banter to confuse Dash. The crowd that came around to watch suddenly went 'ooh' and clapped at Danny's remark. Dash growled and held Danny against the lockers.

"You wanna fight Fenton?" Dash said his face right against Danny's. Danny made a motion to wave the air away from him.

"Well, if you don't pop a tic-tac in your mouth it won't be necessary to fight, I'll be rendered unconscious in the nurses' office." Danny said waving his hand again. The crowd clapped and cheered. Dash chocked Danny against the locker.

"How about I just do this then?" Dash smirked. Danny gagged as Dash pressed harder against his throat. Danny gagged. Valerie gasped and watched in horror as Danny's face turned red and slowly blue. Valerie started to try and free Danny but Kwan held her back. Danny brought his hand to Dash's stomach and used his pointer finger to jab into Dash's abdomen. He then used his ectoplasmic energy shot to shoot Dash off of him. Dash yelled as he was sent fifteen feet away from Danny into the other set of lockers. Danny fell with a grunt as he dropped to the floor, coughing and gasping for breath. Dash stood up and wobbled around for a few seconds. Then Danny got up and massaged his neck wincing as he felt the ring around his neck that would soon form into a dark bruise and he promised his mom he wouldn't get into trouble today.

"Cirque du Freak boys what's going on here?" Mr. Lancer said coming out of the classroom behind Danny. Before Dash could milk it for all it's worth Valerie came to Danny's rescue.

"Mr. Lancer, Dash came over here and started with Danny, shoving him into a locker, and then after Danny told him to let him go Dash choked him and Danny shoved him off into the lockers."

"Is this true Mr. Fenton?" Danny nodded, not giving to himself to speak for fear he might throw up what was left of his small breakfast. Mr. Lancer saw that Danny was still holding his neck and removed Danny's hands. Danny winced as he felt his hands being taken off his neck. Mr. Lancer's face showed sight shock at the boy's quickly bruised skin. He turned to Dash and told him to go to the office. He turned to the rest of the crowd and said to go to class. He sent Danny to the nurses' office with Valerie, making Sam growl. After the two teens walked down the hallway in silence until Valerie turned to Danny.

"Are you all right?" She asked. Danny looked up and smiled.

"Yeah, just my neck and my butt are a little sore, nothing I can't handle." Valerie smiled.

"Well, that's what you get for teasing Dash. What's come over you Danny? You're talking back to Dash with effective comebacks but you're getting hurt and not to mention detention because of Mr. Lancer coming to Dash's defense. You're lucky I was there and he didn't look over me like he does to you Sam and Tucker." She said in a scolding tone.

"I'm sorry mommy; don't take away my cake and cookies please!" Danny said in a small innocent voice and placed those doggone puppy eyes on his face. Valerie smiled and smacked his arm. These were one of the moments that made him adorable.

"That's not funny." Valerie said, unable to hold back a smile form Danny. Danny laughed and smiled back. A little bit later they made it to the nurse's office and Valerie left Danny to go to class.

(After School)

Danny walked out of the school feeling slighty better than when he walked in six hours before. He didn't have detention and he got a 70 on his math test. Danny smiled. Yep, nothing could spoil this day.

Then his ghost sense went off.

"Damn." He muttered going behind the school to change. "Goin' Ghost!" He said starting to transforming to his alter ego. His blue jeans changed to tight black spandex pants. His sneakers changed to white boots. His white shirt changed into tight black spandex with a DP eched on the front. His hands changed to white gloves. His skin turned from a pale white to a pasty tan. His hair changed from jet black to a snowy white. His eyes were the last to changed. After he opened his eyes, they had turned from a baby blue to a glowing green. He shot up in the air and started to look for the ghost. His eyes scanned the area and he spotted Deserie playing with some poor humans wishes. Danny sighed and flew over toward her.

(Valerie)

Valerie came out of the side of the school humming happily. Then she heard her ghost hunting equiptment start to beep. She looked and she saw that her hightech ghost dectector telling her that Danny Phantom was on the loose again. She growled and ran to side of the school and changed into her new black and red suit. She then jumped on her hover sled and drove over toward the park.

"Deserie why don't you just leave these people alone?" Danny asked throwing her away from the man and woman.

"Why did you do that for?" The woman asked. "We were just about to ask her for a new house."

"Yeah but she would've given you a house that leaked and had temites all over it. So... I just did you a favor. So run!" Danny said as he saw Deserie coming over to them and shooting an ectoplasmic energy ball at her. The couple ran away.

_'Yeah, the minute a fight begins, they jet but, when you ask nicely they argue with you. I should just shoot them, then they'll run away.' _He thought. As he was thinking, something shot at him from behind him. He turned to see a red ectoplasmic energy ball coming at his face. He phased through it and looked to see Valerie on her hover board looking straight at him. Danny sighed. It was hard to like someone that was hunting you down every other day.

"Got ya right here ghost!" She said pointing her gun at him. He sighed again as he heard it power up. She shot it and he dissapeared. He then flew behind her and pushed her, giving him time to fly into a deserted allyway.

"Where are you ghost!" She yelled looking for Danny. Danny reappeared behind her and shot a energy ball at the hover board. Valerie fell off on to the ground and the hover board started to go haywire. Danny shoe her gun that had fallen next to him and sent a shot flying, causing the hover board halfway across town. Danny laughed as he saw it fly away.

"What are you laughing at ghost!" She said getting up going over to kick him. Danny dodged it and flew up in the air.

"Well, the fact that your board isn't sensitive to you just the weaponry you hold give you a good enough answer?" He asked and the responce was a energy ball that just grazed his head. "Take that as a no?" He replied sheepishly. He flew faster when he saw that she was following him with her gun.

"Fight me like a man ghost!" She yelled at him when he dissapeared for the fifth time. She felt something push her again toward the wall and holding her there.

"Look," He reappeared holding her wrist agaisnt the wall. "The name is _Danny Phantom_. Not ghost or boy or kid or," Valerie saw him wince, "Inviso-Bill. Do you need me to spell it for you? Capital D-A-N-N-Y Captial P-H-A-N-T-O-M. Danny Phantom!"

"Fine your name is Danny, I really don't go give a flame in heck what you're name is. It's not gonna matter when I dispose of you." She said trying to get out of Danny's grip. Danny tried to stop her from kicking him in a very painful area.

"Will you just let me go?" She asked. Danny looked in her green eyes. He saw so many emotions. Loathing, anger, and scared. She was scared he was going to hurt her. She was vunerable without her weapons compared to Danny's naturally aquired ghost powers. His green eyes softened. He inched closer to her face and she closed her eyes. He then pressed his lips against hers in a innocent kiss. She felt his cold lips on hers and she pressed deeper into the kiss. He let go of her wrists and pulled away from her. Before she could react he flew away leaving a very confused Valerie.

(Fenton House)

Danny transformed back in his room and flopped down on the bed. He sat for a few minutes thinking about what he had done. He had kissed Valerie. Valerie, the one who he secretly liked. Valerie, the one who hated his alter ego. Valerie, the one who saved him from detention. Valerie, the one who swore to hunt him to the ends of the earth and back. Valerie, his friend. Valerie, the ghost hunter. Danny was completly confused. But then he imagined how confused Valerie was and he giggled.

(Grey House)

Valerie had walked back to her house in a daze. The ghost boy, Danny Phantom, just kissed her. And she sort of liked it. Her archenemy kissed her! She sighed and fell on her bed, looking at her wall. She looked in the pictures of him and thought how she just let him get away with that. How did she let him get away with kissing her like that? Did she secretly like him? No. That wasn't a love kiss, or even a like kiss, just his way of creating a diversion. Or was it? She looked away from the wall and looked at the alarm clock. She saw that it was 5:30 p.m. She needed to get to work. She got up and took one last look at the pictures on her wall. She sighed once again and shook her head confused. How was it that one boy could turn her world upside down like he did.

'_Stupid Danny Phantom._' She thought closing her door.

DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP

Now, as I said before, don't flame me becaude you don't like the pairing. In fact, don't flame me at all. I like reviews. They get me through math class.

Please review.

KatrinaKaiba


	2. How Is It That?

How is it that?

Disclaimer: Okay, if I owned Danny Phantom, would I really be living in a small apartment and writing about it on my computer? I don't own Danny Phantom.

Note: Thanks to all of my 10 reviewers and one flamer. So that comes to eleven noted comments. So...I guess that means I'll keep this story going even though it was supposed to be a one-shot.

DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP

(Fenton House 7pm)

Danny was sitting at the table eating dinner with Jazz. His parents went downstairs to make a new invention that would help them catch Danny Phantom. Danny shuddered as he heard the whirrs from downstairs. Jazz saw this and put her hand on his shoulder. He smiled and went back to his dinner. Then suddenly his ghost scense went off. He looked around and tried to find the ghost. He then saw a gutiar coming at his face. He ducked and the salad on the table was sent flying. He quickly changed to his ghost mode and jumped up to fight Ember. Jazz had ran off to get a Fenton Thermos for Danny. Danny had Ember in a headlock and was dragging her out of the celing.

(Outside)

Ember pulled Danny's hair causing him to yelp and let go of her. She then kicked him in the stomach and he flew into the side of the buliding. He quickly phased through it. When he came out of the buliding Ember stood with her hands on her hips.

"I must admit, your reaction time has improved vastly." She said sarcastically. Danny smirked and held his hand up.

"Yeah, well your intellegance is still like that of a newly dead ghost." Danny said shooting an ectoplasmic ball at her. She fell back.

"Didn't they teach you that you aren't allowed to give your opponant a chance to make a comeback. Now Jazz!" He said letting Jazz come out with the Fenton thermos and aiming it at Ember. Jazz fired the beam of light at Ember's form and she went into the thermos screaming. Danny came out from behind the tree to see Ember gone.

"Where is she?" He asked.

"Right in here." Jazz shook the thermos. Danny's green eyes widened.

"Really? You got her?" Danny asked suprised. Jazz whacked him on the arm.

"Yes, I got her, dipstick." She said making Danny growl. Jazz laughed, "I'll be inside, you finish up out here."

"Okay," Danny said flying up toward the sky to see if any ghosts were around. After five minutes of looking, he flew back toward the ground, calling it a day. Until he heard a gun whirring up behind him.

"Freeze!" The owner said. Danny turned around and saw Valerie standing there. He sighed and walked over to her, which took her by suprise, but she wouldn't allow him to see it. Danny stopped in front of her as she pointed the gun to his stomach.

"Why aren't you running?" She said angrily.

"Because you aren't going to shoot me." He said.

"Yes, I am!" She argued. Danny shook his head.

"No, you're not." Danny said pushing the gun aside. Valerie growled and pointed it to him again.

"What makes you think that?" She said, not wanting a huge rendition of the famous 'are not, are too' argument. Danny chuckled.

"Because you want answers.(1) Am I wrong?" Danny asked. Valerie made no comment but just stared into his glowing green eyes. She powered the gun down and put it back into it's holster. She then stood straight.

"Yeah, I want answers. The question is: are you going to give them to me truthfully?" She asked. Danny cocked an eyebrow.

"No, I'm gonna lie to you so you have yet another reason to kill me." Danny said sarcastically. Valerie punched across the face causing him to fall on the ground.

"Ow! What was that for?" He yelled. Valerie smiked and took her helmet off.

"For being a jerk. That actually felt good." She said flexing her hand. Danny scowled and stood up.

"Glad you liked it." Danny said rubbing his face. "There's something I'd like to do to you too but I can't hit a girl."

"What makes you think you can?(2)" She asked bitterly. Danny ignored her.

"So, you want answers too. Do you want to go to a quieter place and talk?" He asked. She looked at him strangely. He sighed.

"I won't do anything to you. I promise on the dead soul of the Dairy King." Danny said putting up both of his hands to show he wasn't lying. Valerie nodded reluctantly.

"Okay, follow me. And no funny stuff either." Danny said starting to fly off. Valerie got out her hover board and glided after him. They ended up in the park and Danny sat on the bench. He motioned for Valerie to sit next to him. She sat down but very far away from him. He turned to her after a few minutes.

"So, what do you want to ask?" He asked her.

"Well, for starters, why did you kiss me?" She asked him angrily.

Danny's eyes widened. Even _he _didn't know the answer to that one. He didn't want to answer it wrong though for fear of her going at his throat.

"Uh...I...really don't know." He murmured. She looked at him with her eyebrows raised. He didn't know. How could he not know. She couldn't look at him in the eye so she looked at his throat. There were light bruises around it.

"Where did you get that?" She asked pointing to his throat. He jumped slightly when she mentioned it.

"What, these?" He asked. She nodded. "In a ghost fight. Where else?"

"My friend...well he dosen't matter to you." She said blushing silghtly.

"Who is this friend that makes you blush so hard?" He asked smirking slightly. She turned to him in fury but she stopped when she looked into his eyes. She had never noticed that his green eyes were full of an innocent wonder and a mischevious nature. They seemed to glow as he looked at her with his devilish smirk on. She blushed again when she noticed she was staring.

"His name is Danny Fenton."

"Really? The little scrawny boy with the blue eyes and black hair. Him?"

"You say one bad word about him I'll blast your butt back to the ghost zone got it?" She said to him going to choke him.

"Okay, I'm sorry. Geez, didn't think you'd like him that much." He said grabbing her hands to stop her from grabbing his throat.

"You better be, Phantom." She said sitting back down.

"You know you can call me Danny, it's not a crime." He said leaning slightly.

"How bout no?" She said.

"Come on, you know you want to." He teased her. She glared at him.

"No, I really don't."

"Fine, be stubborn." He pouted and crossed his arms. This reminded her of Danny and she chuckled slightly. Danny rose an eyebrow again.

"What's so funny?" He asked, uncrossing his arms.

"Just you looked like my friend Danny." She said.

"Really? He must be hot then."

"Bring your head out of the clouds, Danny." She said. Danny looked at her.

"Did you just call me Danny?"

"No!" Valerie said a little quickly. Danny smirked.

"Yes you did! You called me Danny!" He exclaimed. Valerie growled.

"Shut up! You tell anyone I swear..." Valerie started but was cut off by Danny laughing.

"Touché my dear." He said. She looked at him again and turned away from him.

"You are a jerk!" She said angrily. He looked at her and shook his head.

"Any more questions, or can I go home now?" He asked. She turned when he said home. He stared at her. "What?" He asked.

"You have a home?" She asked.

"Yeah... Why?"

"I thought the ghost zone was your home."

"Nope...I live where I like. Never did like the ghost zone." Danny said. Valerie shook her head.

"It's getting dark, I should go." She said standing up. Danny stood up.

"You need company to take you home?" He asked.

"I'm perfectly capable of going home by myself." She said. Then she added, "Besides I'll hurt anyone who tries to hurt me. You should know that." She smirked.

"Yeah," He blushed. "I do. Well, good night." He said flying into the air, going back to his house. Valerie watched as he flew off, wondering why he was blushing, and also wondering if ghosts can blush. She mounted her hover board and flew off back to her house.

(Fenton house 8:30 pm)

Danny flew back into his house and changed back. he flopped back onto the bed. His ghost half and Valerie the ghost hunter had a _civil_ conversation. That amazed him a lot. He thought about it a little bit. How is it that he could speak that freely in his ghost half? He had to admit, he was getting more assertive in his human mode but he felt more assertive in his ghost mode. He shrugged it off and went downstairs.

(Grey house 8:30 pm)

Valerie came into the apartment. She quickly changed out of her clothes and slipped into the shower. As the water went down her back she conteplated about the conversation she and the phantom had. Surely it was surprising that they didn't go head to head with each other. What was more surprising that she had a good time with him. She sort of liked it. How is that there are so many mysteries to this ghost? She couldn't figure it out. She hated him but then she found him facinating. He seemed so..._human_ somewhat. It was crazy but...could he still have some human feelings left in him? He reminded her so much of Danny it was uncanny. She turned off the shower tap and pulled her pajamas on. She then flopped into bed and turned toward the wall. She looked at the many papers that cluttered the paint-chipped walls. _Why is this ghost so confusing?_ She thought, drifting into a deep sleep.

DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP

(1) Yeah, I know she wants to kill Danny but, if your dad got fired and then the guy resposible kissed you that afternoon you'd want answers right?

(2) I just love this line, so I wanted to put it in.

Okay, you all wanted this. Review if you like it. Same as before, don't flame. If you're new don't try to cover it up by saying you just saw it after you started to type it out. I really hate it. Remember: your reviews get me through math class.

KatrinaKaiba


	3. Trapped

Ch 3: Trapped

Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom. If I did, it wouldn't have ended so soon and abruptly.

I know it has been a long time since I updated. WAY too long. The truth is…I was debating weather I should update this for a long time. I had started writing the outline to this chapter and the rest of the story in my religion final last year. (That was June of 2006 in case you were wondering.) I had actually given up and started some new stories, (you would know this if you have me on Author Alert). But no more, because someone out there has given me hope again. This person was _**Dark knightress!!!**_

Her review inspired me to sit and write this chapter and continue my story, so Dark knightress, this chapter is for you.

One more thing, this story is going to remain _Danny PhantomxValerie_. If you can't handle the italicized word, then get out of my story and don't review or flame me.

------------------------

Valerie was flying on her jet sled, surveying the town. She and the Ghost Boy had a civil conversation with each other just yesterday and she hasn't seen him since.

"_Well, of course I haven't seen him since yesterday, there haven't been ghost activity since yesterday." _She thought. She was slightly unnerved by him. He seemed so…child-like. It wasn't like she _in love _with him. She had feelings for Danny _Fenton. _But after she told him, Danny Fenton, that she couldn't be with him because of her "job" she thought that he was better off chasing after Sam and Paullina. She shuddered at the thought.

Just then, her ghost sensor began to beep. The ghost was down by the Nasty Burger.

"_The usual place for a ghost attack._" She thought dully. She turned her jet sled and started down the street.

-----------------

Skulker was shooting missiles at Danny Phantom. The teen was avoiding the attacks as best as he could. Sam and Tucker watched, unable to really help The two ghosts were too high for them trap him in the thermos.

"Be careful Danny!" The two called. Danny waved a hand to signal all right and punched Skulker into the restaurant's logo. Danny looked at them, a look of triumph passing through his light green eyes, and smiled. The two smiled back, relief washing over them. Skulker growled and flew toward Danny.

"Danny, look out!" Sam screamed. Danny turned only to be knocked toward the ground. Sam ran over to him.

"Danny are you alright?" She asked, lifting his head. Tucker joined them.

"Yeah dude, how many fingers do you see?" He asked holding two fingers in his face.

"Three?" Danny guessed. He shook his head to clear it and jumped up. "Guys, I'm okay." He assured them and jumped back into the air. He then saw a red blur go past him, going toward the robot ghost. Valerie shot some smoke bombs at his face to blur his vision.

"Get everyone out of her Phantom!" She said to Danny, "I'll deal with him."

"Oh no you won't," Danny said, holding her back. "This is no ordinary ghost Valerie, you know that. He could really hurt you."

"I'd like to see him try!" Valerie yelled back at him. Danny only stared into her eyes.

"He can and he will. So, I'm staying." Danny said, in a tone that couldn't be argued with. Valerie sighed and let her head limp.

"Fine," she gritted. Danny smiled and turned to Sam and Tucker.

"Guys get everyone out of here. It's going to get worse out here and I think we're attracting a crowd." He said pointing to the group behind him.

"Okay," Tucker said running toward the large crowd, intent on getting everyone out of there. Sam stood back for a moment, not wanting to leave her best friend.

"Danny be careful." She said. Danny nodded again. Sam ran off to help Tucker. Moments later, the crowd has reluctantly dissipated, leaving Danny, Valerie and Skulker all alone.

"So, it's you two whelps against me. This shouldn't be too difficult." Skulker boomed.

"Seeing as this whelp had defeated you time and time again, I have to agree with you." Danny retorted cockily. Valerie just readied her guns, waiting for the witty banter to finish and the fight to begin. She wasn't too good at the bantering, she left that to the Phantom.

The three hovered in mid-air, waiting for the first move to be made. Skulker was the first, charging at Danny with lightning speed. Danny responded by moving out of the way and shooting a plasma ray at him, hitting him on his back. Valerie shot her gun, hitting him on the leg. This kept up until Danny stopped.

"Wait, he isn't fighting back." He said. Valerie slid up next to him.

"What do you mean?" She asked him. The talking was stopped short when Skulker snuck up behind Valerie and grabbed her. She screamed and Danny was quick in his attempt to save her, until Skulker had took a small black box out of his pocket.

"Time to say good night girl." Skulker said, pressing the device to her back. He pressed a red button and Valerie felt a surge of power course through her body. She screamed for a while and she then fell unconscious.

"Valerie! What did you do to her Skulker?" Danny demanded. Skulker couldn't respond since Danny felt two hands grab him and before he could do anything, he felt something press into his back and he felt and electric shock go through his body. His eyes began to droop after he screamed for a few minutes. But he didn't loose connection with the real world until someone spoke in his ear.

"Say goodnight…_son_."

Then, all was dark.

-------------------

Danny stirred awake to an unfamiliar setting. He looked and saw the familiar glow of his ghostly form still on him, which meant he hadn't transformed while he was asleep. He was in a dark room, well there were no lights visible that he could find, and he was on a comfortable chair. He looked to the left and saw a female figure next to him. It was Valerie.

"Val…" He called to her. She stirred but didn't wake.

"Val!" He called, more sharply this time. She stirred a little more and lifted her head.

"Huh? Where am I?" She asked when she had opened her eyes. She saw Danny next to her.

"Phantom! What are you doing here? Where are we?"

"I don't know, but wherever we are..." He said looking around. His pause irked Valerie.

"Wherever we are…what?"

"We're trapped." He finished.

----------------

That's chapter three. I hope I've improved. If anyone can guess where they are and who the person was that shocked Danny is…the next chapter is dedicated to you! What? Were you all expecting a car or something? I go to Catholic school; you do the math. I haven't updated in (does the math in her head.) 1 year 4 months and 4 days, wow, that's a long time.

Review but don't flame! Your flames will be burned by my brother's BEWD!Your reviews will get me through the wait for my regents scores.

I'm back and better that ever!!

KatrinaKaiba


	4. The Plot

Chapter Four: The Plot

Chapter Four: The Plot.

Okay before all of you out there come and kill me, I know it has been another year since I wrote this. I know I promised that I would update. I know, I know, I know. I can go on about all the things I know and that would take a while. So, instead of boring you all, I will go on with it. I had a huge bout of writers block. Very huge. So huge that I needed a few weeks in College to figure myself out. (Yes, I am in college now). But after a lot of discussion and disagreements with how the story should go, I decided that I shouldn't waste the reviewers and the story alerters that have wasted their lives to read this fanfiction of mine. So here we go. Sorry about the really long wait everyone, esp. Agent Malkere who said that I shouldn't do another long update.

I don't own Danny Phantom

"What do you mean we're trapped?!" Valerie said bolting upright in her chair and staring and her companion, her dark green eyes wildly looking around the room. It was plush and cozy looking but Valerie couldn't help but feel like there was a cold vibe about it. Danny's face was also looking around the room. There were books lining the walls, each bookcase filled to the brim with many books, on many different subjects. The blue and purple crosshatched carpet under his and Valerie's feet was soft and molded to the boots shape when Danny shifted his foot. There was an antique fireplace in the corner, an ornate clock sitting on top of the mantel with old-fashioned candlesticks next to it, a white tapered candle in its rightful place. On the right side of the mantel was a golden football trophy. The chairs that they were sitting in were soft and flamboyantly colored in red. The tables in front of them were colored with a cherry colored stain and has decorative notches cut of them. Many of the sides of the tables were cut into the shape of dragons. Danny's bright emerald eyes flickered over the portrait above the fireplace of the fruit loop that obviously trapped them in here, Vlad Masters. Danny's arch nemesis and other ghost hybrid. Danny heard the large mahogany door open and the cheese head himself walk in.

"Daniel and Valerie, how nice to see you. I'm so grateful that you could _drop in_. Ho ho ho, I make myself laugh." Vlad said.

"Yeah, too bad you're the only one laughing you fruit loop." Danny said his green eyes narrowed in anger and suspicion.

"Oh your scary eyes, I'm so scared Daniel, you have no idea how much that stare puts fear into my body, but until you can shoot some ectoplasm out of them, they aren't really that useful are they my dear boy?" Vlad said in his usual "put the ghost boy down a couple of notches" voice.

"Um…eww…that's just gross." Danny retorted back. Valerie just looked back and forth between the two. Why was her employer and the ghost boy just talking like that? Why was she just sitting here and not fighting him. Just because she and Phantom had one civil conversation that didn't involve ghost fighting didn't mean that she shouldn't fight him. The two other people in the room were locked in a heated glare match as she was thinking. Danny was the one that broke the silence first.

"What do you want with Valerie, Vlad?" Danny asked. Vlad's dark blue eyes flickered to the hunter girl sitting next to the ghost boy.

"She has nothing to do with what we need to cover Daniel; she is only here for company in case I can't get what I want from you right now." Vlad said simply.

"And what do you want?" Danny asked warily.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Vlad said turning from the two teens. Danny rolled his eyes knowing that this was all apart of his game.

"Yes, I would like to know Vlad."

"Well, since you asked so nicely." Vlad grabbed a book from the shelf and proceeded to read it to himself. He took a few seconds to peruse the contents of the book. He placed the book on a table and turned to Danny.

"You remember Pariah right?" He started.

"No, I don't, I'm just the one who put him back into his Coffin remember, with no help from y-". Danny cut off quickly as he remembered that Valerie didn't know Vlad's ghost half, Vlad Plasmius.

"We need not get into those details. As it would seem, the Ghost Zone has become a complete state of chaos, well more so than it usually is. Without a King, the more powerful ghosts are taking over the other lairs of the lesser ghosts."

"Like Skulker and Walker?" Danny asked. Vlad shook his head.

"No, much stronger, like you and… some other ghost like you." At this statement Danny rolled his eyes again. "Since there is so much chaos, only a King can stop this disaster from spilling over to the human world."

"So what does this have to do with me?" Danny inquired.

"It is said that there is a charm, a golden ghost charm that allows the wearer infinite power of the ghost ways. My sources tell me that you may know where this trinket is." Vlad quickly said leaning towards Danny. Danny shrunk back in his seat and instinctively his hand came to grasp at his neck. Vlad took this is a good sign.

"Well, do you know anything about this?" He asked the ghost boy, blue eyes boring into emerald green.

"No, I don't know anything about a gold ghost necklace." Danny said, his bottom lip disappearing under his teeth. Vlad almost smiled. That was a trait that he had seen Jack use frequently when he lied to teachers about his homework.

"You're lying." Vlad told the boy. Danny released his lip and narrowed his eyes at Vlad.

"I am not." He said. Vlad stood back up and walked back.

"Well, I'm sure that Valerie will keep you great company Daniel." He said walking towards the door.

"Why do you want it?" Danny asked. "So you can become King? Rule the Ghost Zone? Please Vlad, why don't you get you mind off of the whole 'ruling the world' power trip and find something useful to do with your time. Like get a cat!" Danny yelled as Vlad was walking away from him. Vlad turned back to him.

"Oh, Daniel, you know so little about everything it just makes me laugh. I hope your stay here is wonderful and that you and Ms. Grey have loads to talk about because, Danny, if you don't talk, then you and Ms. Grey can't leave. So, you kids have fun." Vlad said walking out closing the door behind him. Danny's eyes glowed and he charged at the door, flung it open and tried to chase Vlad down the hall. He slammed into a clear green wall and fell back screaming as the pain crashed through his body.

"Oh and did I mention that I put the ghost/human shield up, just for you two. Ta!" Vlad sauntered down the hall, cackling like an evil witch. Danny groaned and stood up, slamming the door for dramatic effect. Valerie was looking at the ghost boy with a renewed fury. She stood up and walked over to him.

"You aren't going to tell him anything?!" She exclaimed.

"It's none of his business. He only wants it for power anyway. To take over the ghosts." Danny explained.

"Why? He's a rich billionaire; he already has power, why does he want to control the Ghost Zone?" Valerie asked confused that her benefactor wanted to take over the things he sent her to hunt.

"Power does crazy things to people, I should know." Danny said reflecting on some memories that will never be lived.

"And you did lie to him. You had that look on your face that you knew something that no one else does." Valerie said. "You know something about that necklace he asked about."

"No, I don't." Danny said, biting his bottom lip again.

"Yes you do, you just bit your lip again."

"So?"

Valerie crossed her arms. "You did that when he asked about it before. I'm not stupid Phantom. Tell me what you know."

"No! You'll just tell Vlad!"

"I won't."

"Why should I believe you? You hate me."

"Listen, I don't know why Mr. Masters doesn't like you, but I'm trying to give you a chance. Give me one as well." Valerie said in a rare moment of honesty towards the boy. Danny gave her a look over. Valerie noted his long silence.

"Danny." She said softly. He looked up at her jade colored eyes. "If we are going to get out of here, you're going to need my help. Just trust me okay." She said, giving the other teen a small smile. Danny stared at her for a moment, emerald gazed into jade. He smiled and stuck out his glove. Valerie's red gloved hand grasped his.

"Just because we have a truce for now doesn't mean I won't try and get you when we get out of here." She said cocking her eyebrow.

"I wouldn't have it any other way." Danny laughed.

"Okay so let's get down to business, why were you lying about the necklace before? You know where it is, so why trap yourself in here? Why not tell him?" Valerie asked. Danny was quiet for a second then he slipped a hand under his white collar and pulled something out of it. His was clasped around something that he held tightly. He looked at his fist.

"It's not where it is, it's who has it." Danny said, not looking at Valerie. He slipped his hands behind his neck and unclasped a chain. He pulled the chain out of the collar and slipped it into his hand. He opened his fist and showed Valerie what he was holding. She gasped.

"Is this…?" She asked trailing off because she didn't want to say it out loud.

"Yes it is. The ghost necklace that Vlad is looking for. The key to controlling the Ghost Zone. I have it." Danny said. The golden ghost with the diamond eyes glistened in the light.

There you have it. I hope it was worth the wait for it. I hope that you all review and that you liked the chapter. If you didn't, well, then don't review. Don't waste my time and yours.

KatrinaKaiba


	5. The Prophecy

Chapter 5: The Prophecy

Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom.

Okay so this chapter is either really boring or mildly interesting. I will let you be the judge. I wrote the majority of this either on a train a six at night, at a summer camp at seven in the morning, or on my lunch break. Forgive the errors. Enjoy.

----------

Many years ago, the Ghost King Pariah Dark began on his Reign of Terror. However, this wasn't always so. While the Ghost Zone was never the perfect democracy, a place was tolerable to live in. Until one gloomy day.

"You're Highness, there is something that we feel you should know about." A ghostly orb with an eyeball said hovering over the large king.

"Well, what is it?" The King snapped. The other floating eyeball shrunk back.

"The Ancients would like to speak to you." It replied. The Ghost King rolled his remaining eye; the other had been lost in the First Ghost War, the war that gave him ultimate power.

"Then let us get this over with. I have other matters to attend with." Pariah strode out of the room. The orbs shuffled out of the room behind him.

----

The trio came to a tall, cylindrical tower. Pariah stormed up the steps and flung open the door. The hooded figures turned to the intrusion all accept one. "Good day your highness." The one figure spoke his voice laced with apparent humor, as if he knew something that no one else knew.

"I am in no mood for games Clockwork. What have you summoned me here for?" The large king demanded.

"We have come across something you might find interesting Your Highness." A cloaked figure to the right of the king said. The dark ghost rolled his eye and fixed his crown in boredom.

"And what might be so important that you summon me before I have a meeting with some very important guests." The king seethed in rage.

"This will only take a minute sir." Clockwork replied his form changing to a young child, his cloak and staff shrinking with him. He waved the staff in a small circle. A green vortex floated beside him and he clicked a small button. "Through many of my 'exertions' I have come across this." Here he paused and revealed a glowing sphere on the screen. Clockwork reverted into an adult man's form. He pulls the sphere from the portal.

"You brought me here for a glowing ball?" The king said, fire starting to rise in his eyes. Clockwork aged once again and said in a serious voice.

"Its not the size package that's important, it's what it contains." Clockwork turned the orb and separated the two halves. The lighted ball in the center glowed and floated in midair as the King watched impassively.

A ghostly voice began to drawl out from within the light. "A being that can dwell in both realms shall take his place as the rightful king of the ghost zone. He will have unspeakable power and will hold time and space within his hands. He will be unlike other kings; he will be meek of voice but strong of mind. This is what is to be and what will come." The glowing mist suddenly dissipated in the air and reappeared in the ball as it was before. Clockwork, now in his child-like form, placed the glowing orb in his cloak and turned once again towards Pariah who now was gracefully in shock clutching at the Golden Ghost necklace around his neck. He threw his hands in the air and yelled toward the misty green skies.

"How can you let this happen?! You are supposed to protect the Ghost Zone not play riddles and prophetic fairy tales." Pariah angrily spoke toward the ghosts in the hall. "Why don't you stop this Clockwork?"

"Because that would be a direct violation of the Code of Temporal Displacement." One of the Observants explained. The king rounded on the floating glass jar and gave a glare that might have killed had they not been ghosts. Clockwork stepped in front of the King and easily matched the stare.

"You know that even if I could do something I wouldn't. Prophecies are not to be trifled with your highness. They need to be taken seriously." He explained. The large king stared hard at the Master of Time. He flipped his cape dramatically and strode to the door. He turned back toward the ghosts present.

"Mark my words. That prophecy shall not come to pass as I am King of the Ghost Zone. I will remain in total power and anyone who so dares to stand against me, they will be dealt with accordingly." He vowed and slammed the door shut. The ancient ghosts showed no emotion as the loud bang echoed through the corridor. The Observants watched as Clockwork changed into an elderly man.

"Clockwork, you who claim to know everything, do you know how all this will end, is everything going to be alright?" The ghostly eye stared at Clockwork awaiting his answer. The time master smirked and turned to the Observant.

"Everything is fine; all is as it should be. Now I believe this meeting is adjourned, so care to observe the door?" Clockwork said transforming into his youngest form. The Observants and Ancients left Clockwork in the room alone. After the door closed, the Master of Time let out a small sigh and floated to an open window. He stared out at the glowing sky and let a worried look appear on his face.

"It will be a long and hard struggle. But I'm sure you will be up to it your prophetic highness, won't you?" He said. After this Clockwork turned and walked out the door. The portal Clockwork placed there before glowed and showed a young black-haired boy stepping into a large hole in the wall.

----

After that, Pariah had become a ruthless king. Throwing ghosts into jail and banishing them if they dared to oppose him. He created two items to display his ultimate power; The Ring of Rage and The Crown of Fire. When the Ancients trapped the King in the Coffin of Forever Sleep, they took The Crown of Fire and The Ring of Rage and separated them. One of the Ancients turned to Clockwork and handed him the necklace.

"Clockwork, you must find a protector for this. Who knows what could happen if this fell into the wrong hands." He said pulling his hand from the ghost masters. Clockwork pocketed the chain and slowly left the room.

------

The Master of Time found himself in a hospital nursery, surveying the babies; some wailing, some sleeping peacefully, some staring blankly at their blurry surroundings. Clockwork smiled slightly, knowing that some of the babies in here would grow to be fine people right away and some would take a little longer. He passed by a small light blonde haired boy born two days prior, dark blue eyes blinking in wonder. Clockwork saw his future in athletics, not the smartest or nicest boy but he would grow to be an upstanding gentleman (1). Passing the other babies smiling sadly for those who wouldn't be around long enough to remember life. He passed quickly knowing his job and came upon a small boy born that morning. Wispy black hair peaked out from under a snow-white cap. Tiny arms and legs wrapped tightly in a warm cotton blanket showing that he did not intend to leave his warm cocoon. He was currently sleeping and Clockwork looked warmly at him. He saw the bright future that this small five-pound baby will have. He will struggle, fight many enemies and encounter many dangerous situations. He will prevail though, it is his destiny. Clockwork pulled the chain from his pocket and left it on his blanket. The baby stirred at the sudden movement and slowly opened his eyes. The natural blue that babies are born with wasn't present, in its place was an bright blue that would someday become exquisite gems of icy sapphire. Clockwork began to phase out of the door but not before, he left this message floating through the air.

"Grow strong Daniel James. You shall see me again one day." With that, the time master floated to another part of the hospital to overshadow Daniel's grandfather to explain how the necklace got to the baby.

--------

(1) Anyone wishes to guess who this baby is gets a cookie. A Girl Scout Cookie of their choice.

I told you, it is either really boring or interesting to some. Now that this is over, we can get to some of the good stuff. I have thought this out very long and hard because I don't want this to be rushed and horribly bad. I never expected this story to be so well liked, so I never planned it out fully. I wanted this to be original and a fun ride to all who are reading. Thus explaining why it takes so long for a chapter to come out. For all of those who have reviewed, thank you, whoever favorited or alerted this story and me as an author, thank you, and to all of those who will do all of these things after this chapter, thank you. From the bottom of my heart.


	6. I'm A What?

Chapter 6: I'm a what?

Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom but I now own a Danny Phantom T-Shirt. Suck on that nerds! (Also don't own this line, LittleKuriboh does.)

Keeping with my updates, here is the next chapter. Written entirely out of sheer boredom and the stirring excitement of the author in me.

The idea in the beginning came from a few reviewers from Chapter Four: FlameToungue, and mystery writer5775 (I love all your Danny and Timmy Power Hours by the way!!!), and all others who thought that this would be done by our favorite fruit loop.

* * *

The red eyes on the bug in the corner signaling that they were watching the scene before them and recording as well. In a plush office down the hall, a figure sat cross-legged in front of a computer smirked and stood.

"Well, well Daniel, it seems that you did lie to me after all. And for that you will punished." Two rings formed around the millionaire's middle and traveled up and down his body transforming the middle aged man into one of the most feared ghosts in the Ghost Zone. A second smirk crossed the blue face. "And I do so love being the punisher." He floated thought he ceiling to meet his two pawns.

"Wait, so you're holding this trinket for a ghost because he asked you?" Valerie asked skeptically. Since Phantom ended his tale he went on to tell Valerie that Clockwork had given him the necklace to protect for the next king. Whoever he was. Clockwork couldn't, and wouldn't divulge that information with Danny, something about breaking protocol. After telling this to Valerie, she promptly badgered the halfa with questions about why he would do it and what did it all mean. Danny tried to answer her questions but that led more questions and heated commentary on Valerie's part. Danny was almost at wit's end when suddenly a pink ectoplasmic blast hit Danny on the side of his face. Danny's body slammed into the colorful painting over the mantle. Valerie's head shot from watching her companion fly out of her sight to the glowing figure in the doorway.

"I knew you had it Daniel, it's not nice to lie you know." Vlad said laughing as he let the glow from the palm of his hand dissipate. Danny struggled from his fall to stand.

"Well, then you should know that I won't give it to you Plasmius." Danny said straightening himself up. Vlad laughed and began to jet toward Danny who jumped up to dodge out of the way; he floated out of the house onto the roof. Vlad, realizing that Danny had gotten away, growled and shot up after him. Valerie stood up from the seat and ran down the hall.

"That ghost must've taken down the shield." She said in a Capitan Obvious move. She ran outside on to a balcony to see the two ghosts fighting in the darkening sky. Danny dodged three of the ghost rays but was again hit by the fourth. Valerie shook her head.

"He always gets hit by the last one." She noted.

Danny recovered quickly and sent a barrage of blasts Vlad's way as well. Vlad deflected these with his cape and sent them flying back at Danny. Danny went intangible and flew behind Vlad. Danny's invisible fists glowed bright blue as he froze Vlad's right arm. Vlad let out a yelp and pulled his iced arm away from Danny who turned visible again. As Vlad tried to thaw out his arm Danny landed a punch to the other's face and sent him flying. Danny flew past him at 132MPH and landed a kick to his middle. Vlad shot toward the ground and landed with a 'thump'. Valerie had made it to the ground floor and ran out of the mansion in time to see Vlad land on the ground. Danny flew toward the ground and walked over to Vlad as Valerie walked over. She turned to Danny and was about to start speaking.

"Time Out!!!" A voice cried. Everything stopped. The three froze in their motions as a blue and purple vortex appeared and The Master of Time stepped out. He swirled his staff in his hands as he transformed into his child self and took the three through the vortex.

* * *

Danny opened his eyes and found himself lying on the floor in a room full of ticking clocks. He sat up and looked around. He noted that he was in Clockwork's lair. The gears and pendulums moving in their place outside of time. Danny stood and saw Clockwork standing in front of his green and black swirling whirlpool that presented him with a look into the past or future, a puzzled look on his face. Danny walked over to him. Clockwork turned and smiled at the young halfa.

"Hello Danny." He said warmly.

"Clockwork, why did you bring me here?" Danny asked.

"Correction Danny, why did I bring all of you here?" Clockwork said gesturing to the still unconscious Vlad and stirring Valerie.

"Valerie!" Danny said running over to the young girl. She straightened up wide-eyed.

"Where am I?" She asked steadying herself as Danny lifted her up. Vlad had also begun to rouse. Danny turned as the older ghost stood quickly realizing that they were away from Wisconsin.

"Glad to see you have awoken." Clockwork said becoming a child right before their eyes. Valerie watched him with rapt attention. Vlad however was not amused.

"Why are we here? Who are you?" He demanded.

"I am Clockwork, Master of Time. I see all that has been and all that will be." He said. Vlad perked up.

"So you know my future. What will become of me? Will I be more powerful?" Vlad asked. Clockwork changed into an adult man.

"I cannot tell you that. I can only present you with facts that will help you immediately." At this he turned to Danny.

"Which brings me to your question Danny." Vlad grabbed Danny by his shoulders.

"How do you know this ghost? What has he told you? Tell me!!" Vlad demanded. Danny shook himself out of Vlad's grasp and stood in front of Clockwork.

"What is it? You don't usually call me unless it's something important."

"Indeed it is Danny. Remember we had a conversation about the necklace I gave you." Clockwork said. Danny nodded and pulled the chain out from his shirt front. Vlad's eyes widened as he saw the sparkle of the diamond in the ghost's eye glinted at him. He stood in front of the younger halfa and gasped the necklace lightly as he stared hard at the figure.

"Here it is, right in front of me. The key to the Ghost Zone's highest position. Power in my hands. And you've had it all along Daniel." He said softly. Danny pried the necklace from Vlad's hands, green eyes glowing as he glared at him.

"Yes, as it's protector, which means that you will only have it over my dead body." Danny vowed. Clockwork stepped in between the two halfas pushing them away from each other. He turned to Danny again as he altered his form into an elderly man.

"Then you do remember. Good Danny. But alas, there is something I have neglected to tell you. You are not only the necklace's protector, Danny. You are much more than that. For it is stated that whomever is to hold this necklace, he has the power to rule the Ghost Zone, as it's king." Clockwork said, transforming into a child. Danny's eyes squinted in thought.

"And that means, what?" Danny asked. Clockwork smiled serenely then grew serious.

"Danny Phantom, you're destined to hold that necklace but not to protect it for the next king."

"You don't mean…" Vlad trailed off.

"Daniel. You have been chosen to become King of the Ghost Zone."

* * *

Dun dun dun!!!!!!!!!! As if you didn't see that coming. Again, it isn't very long. I don't do long. Some like short and some like long. I can't please everyone so I try not to. I write how I feel it needs to end and begin. Nothing more nothing less. I hope you enjoyed the chapter. I updated within a month!!! Yay!!!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
